The Godzilla Chronicles part 5
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC part 5:Dead Man Walking. Godzilla faces the Prince of Darkness himself, Dracula, and he won't be fighting him alone. A Smallville season3 /Angel season5 crossover featuring Dracula from the film Van Helsing.


THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 5

DEAD MAN WALKING

Prologue

Deep within a forest...

In the dark of night...

The scene is one of a massacre...

A terrible evil has been resurrected through dark magic ...

And the gratitude its resurrectionists has received is death...

The last of their number cries out in horror...

But it is to no avail...

"Why? Why are you doing this? We brought you back my lord!" The feeble mortal pleads uselessly.

"And you have my deepest gratitude." A dark and powerful voice replies.

"Then why are you doing thi-ack?" His pleas are cut short as his neck is snapped like a twig.

"I needed a little snack." The voice says jovially letting the lifeless body slump down to the ground.

The bodies of the other cultists lie strewn all over completely lifeless and drained of blood...

The band of young mortals had been dealt with...

It was now time to see just how long he had been gone...

It was time for the mortals to remember what it meant to fear the night...

To fear he who cannot be killed...

Now! And for all time...DRACULA LIVES!

As Dracula flies high above in the night sky he soaks in every sight, every sound, and every smell of this new age which he knows that he is truly removed from. It would take time to adjust to his new surroundings, but after being truly dead and gone for over a century all that matters for the moment is that he is flesh and blood once more. He decides to ascertain where he is by asking one of the townsfolk walking down below. Landing in a small park he chooses a secluded patch of trees to revert back to his human form, there was no need to cause a panic at least until he knew where he was and what year it was. He walks out onto a heavily worn trail that starts to lead out of the park when he spots a couple of young lovebirds making out on a park bench.

"Excuse me, please pardon my interruption. I do not wish to be rude but I wonder if you could perchance humor a silly question for me but for moment?" Dracula asks startling them slightly as he steps out of the shadows.

"Uh, okay." The young man says taking notice of Dracula's bizarre garb.

"Thank you. Now, could you please tell me where I am and what year it is?"

"What?" The young female says speaking up at last.

"Again I apologize, but I did say that it would be a silly question."

"What are you, some kind of foreigner or something?" The young man asks.

"Yes, or something." Dracula says with a mischievous grin that makes the young woman shiver.

"Okay. Well, if you must know. You're in Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America and the year is 2004. Are you lost or something?"

"Not anymore." Dracula says in a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I thank you for your time and assistance, I am truly sorry if I troubled you. But in case you're curious, yes she is a virgin and she is also going to be a screamer as well." Dracula says whispering in the gentleman's ear as he pats him on his right shoulder.

"Ta ta, have fun." Dracula says with a wink and a smile shortly before giving a slight bow and then turning to walk away.

"What did he say to you?" The young woman asks having not quite heard Dracula's whispered comments, but the only response she gets is a completely shocked and dumbfounded look from her boyfriend.

"So, 100 years have passed and I am in the West no less. How very interesting." Dracula says to himself shortly before transforming once more and taking off of up into the sky.

Indeed, he was as about as far removed from Transylvania as he could possibly be. But that did not mean he could not start fresh here in America and he had always wanted to travel the world. Whether it be this age or another it made no difference. But as he soars above his ponderings are interrupted by something, or more precisely someone that he spots down on the street below. Leaving the Talon Lana unlocks the driver's side door of her car, she stops for a moment as she looks at the front bumper of a vehicle that she had only recently gotten out of a body shop after crashing it into Godzilla of all things! It was most certainly an experience she would not soon forget, and something that hopefully would not happen again anytime soon.

Thusly she gets in her car and turns on the ignition, she had to make a quick stop at the local library to drop off some French language books before heading home. But as she pulls out onto the street she does not notice that she is being watched from above. Dracula meanwhile had only gotten a brief glimpse of Lana, but a glimpse was all that he needed. He is captivated by her beauty and decides to pursue her as he follows her car all the way to the library flying lower then he had been before but not low enough to be illuminated by the street lights. Finally coming to a stop Lana parks her car, gets out, and walks through the main entrance of the library carrying her books. Walking up to the main desk she hands them to the librarian who is just getting ready to lockup, she had made it just in time. But as she turns around she is suddenly startled by a dark figure that had not been there a moment before!

"Good evening my dear, I did not mean to frighten you." Dracula says to her with a warm smile.

"I-It's...okay. I-I should have watched where I was... going?" Lana replies suddenly feeling very strange.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Count Vladislas Dracula." He informs her as he kneels down giving Lana a bow.

"Wha-what d-did you... say... your name...was..." Lana asks drifting off at the end of her sentence suddenly feeling quite disoriented as Dracula makes eye contact with her.

"And you are...La-na Ling?" Dracula says looking over at her library card sitting on the return desk as he tries to pronounce her name.

Lana felt as if she was frozen in place, completely mesmerized by Dracula's gaze. Some part of her realized there was something wrong but at the same time she was helpless to stop it. Though he had only been recently resurrected after being no more than dust for over a 100 years Dracula's powers were strong as they never were, including his ability to hypnotize and seduce the opposite sex. Lana tries to speak but cannot find the words, her vocal cords were as paralyzed as the rest of her was as Dracula moves ever closer.

"Yes, indeed you are beautiful. As demure and fair as the women of my age a century ago, I am glad there are some things that have not changed in his new world." Dracula says as he finally comes to a stop directly in front of her as he brings his right hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

Lana lets out a breathless sigh as he touches her, it was almost orgasmic. Completely mystified her knees buckle, but in a smooth fluid motion Dracula shifts from where he is standing to nonchalantly catch her before she falls. She practically goes limp in his arms as he leans her back running his right hand through her long dark hair. As her head tilts back her neck is exposed all the more bringing forth a rush of lust and desire that can be seen in Dracula's eyes. The old prune of a librarian however did not plan on tolerating any flirtatious high jinx of this kind as she takes notice of what is happening...

"Excuse me, this is hardly the proper manner to conduct yourselves in a library. Perhaps the two of you should get a room." The librarian says venomously.

"My most sincerest apologies Madame." Dracula says as in one swift motion his right hand transforms into a massive claw as it lashes out ripping out the old woman's throat in the blink of an eye!

Dracula then turns his attention back to Lana who is still too enchanted to even react to what is going on around her.

"How would you like to join me as a creature of the night?" Dracula says boldly.

"Wh-What..." Lana manages to half mumble.

"Yes, you shall be my new bride. And the kiss that I shall bestow upon you will grant you eternal life. You shall be mine for all-time, and you shall know pleasures and power the likes of which no mortal has ever even dreamed!" He says boastfully.

"N-nno...I...c-can't..." Lana finally manages to stutter out summoning the last shreds of conscious thought and free will that she has left but it is fleeting quickly.

"Your will is strong child, all the more reason you should be my bride. And indeed you shall." He proclaims as his eyes suddenly blaze a bright yellow, his fangs growing as he opens his mouth wide.

"No." She manages to barely whisper.

"Come come now my dear, just relax and let it happen. There is no one that can save you now." Dracula says as he leans down to bite her.

KABLAM!

With a sudden explosion the back wall of the library suddenly caves in sending brick, shelving, and books flying in all directions! Suddenly jerking his head back up Dracula stares intently at the source of the disturbance which also breaks Lana out of her trance. As the dust settles Lana hears a familiar snarl as she twists her head in the direction of the opening to see something else just as familiar.

Godzilla has arrived.

"What is this?" Dracula ponders aloud looking at the massive saurian.

"Godzilla?" Lana blurts out suddenly feeling a twinge of hope.

Lana had thought that Godzilla had left Smallville and Kansas as well for that matter but apparently and thankfully she was wrong on both counts. Godzilla meanwhile had sensed the awakening evil of Dracula and had decided to return to Smallville to confront it. Godzilla takes a firm stance and then roars out his challenge to Dracula who decides to temporarily release Lana who quickly runs off as he begins to walk towards Godzilla for a closer look.

"What do we have here? Some kind of juvenile dragon, or a strange kind of gargoyle perhaps." Dracula says as he walks right up to Godzilla.

The two then engage in a tense stare down, Godzilla towers over Dracula but it is more than evident that he is not afraid as he stares up at the kaiju king with an arrogant smirk upon his face.

"I must admit I cannot recall ever seen anything like you before in the nearly 500 years I have existed in this world. What was your name again...God...zilla...was it? Hmmm, not sure I like the name, at least part of it anyway."

Godzilla's only reply is a low growl as he expels a tiny blast of hot air into Dracula's face whose smile broadens all the more.

"So, you seek to challenge me... what ever you are." He says as Godzilla continues to gaze down at him.

"Very well then." Dracula says calmly as he begins to turn away.

Then a split-second later he spins back around giving Godzilla a backhand that sends him flying back out of the hole that he just made! Lana is watching from nearby and gasps in disbelief at what she has just seen! Dracula follows him out of the gaping hole in the wall. Only when he makes it outside is the extent of his attack realized. There had been a large tree not too far from the opening...Godzilla had gone through it when Dracula hit him...as well as a fence, two parked cars, a light post, and another brick wall that surrounded someone else's place of residence! As Godzilla digs himself out of the rubble he looks up to see Dracula standing off in the distance with his arms crossed in front of him looking even more smug than ever. But then his smug grin disappears as he transforms morphing into his monstrous demon bat form unfolding his massive wings! Godzilla tilts his head curiously at the sudden change in Dracula's appearance, but he doesn't get to ponder it long as Dracula suddenly flies straight toward him at breakneck speed with an inhuman shriek!

WHAM!

Spearing into Godzilla like a javelin Dracula hits hard going clean through the house Godzilla had landed in front of practically obliterating it from the inside out! The only saving grace is that there was no one home at the time! On the other side Dracula gets a firm grip on Godzilla's throat and lifts him up off the ground, now he was just as big as Godzilla if not bigger! But Godzilla swings his massive tail down taking out Dracula's legs as he comes down directly on top of him, Godzilla then grabs hold of the gigantic arm choking him and exerts his own strength as he breaks Dracula's forearm shattering the bone to splinters. With a roar of pain Dracula punches Godzilla off of him allowing himself to get back up.

Godzilla watches closely as Dracula holds his mutilated arm up in front of himself while still staring directly at Godzilla, the injury then completely regenerates! Dracula then attacks again as he flies in letting Godzilla have it with a series of thunderous punches knocking the kaiju back and forth, Godzilla takes this abuse for so long until he starts to get angry. Then on one particular swing Godzilla ducks and then begins to return the favor giving Dracula some punches of his own. Getting frustrated himself Dracula grabs Godzilla picks him up over his head and then slams him down hard onto the ground headfirst in a maneuver that would have probably broken the neck of any normal creature. As Godzilla gets back up Dracula plows into him yet again this time taking off high into the air. Meanwhile Lana had just made it to the spot where they had been fighting but a few moments ago now realizing that they're gone. At the speed Dracula is flying both he and Godzilla reach Metropolis in no time flat.

BABOOM!

With terrifying impact Dracula drills Godzilla down into the top of a 20 story office building smashing him through floor by floor until they hit ground zero with the force of an earthquake! Since it was after-hours though there was no one left in the building other than a janitor who ran screaming for his life as Dracula and Godzilla plummeted through the floor he was working on as they went down. Dracula takes a step back not fully expecting Godzilla to rise, but nonetheless he does with defiance blazing in his eyes! For a brief moment Dracula reverts back to his human form.

"Impressive creature, your resiliency is a match for my own. But I however am undead and cannot be killed, can you say the same." Dracula gloats shortly before transforming once again and tackling Godzilla once more.

Eventually they come crashing out of the office building and out into a busy street! Still pushing Godzilla back they slam into a bus full of people which is pushed sideways across the street until it grinds to a halt against an apartment complex! People were now screaming and running in all directions and anyone in cars were getting the hell out of Dodge or screeching to a halt, meanwhile everyone in the bus starts to pile out through the side door or the windows as quickly as they can! As Dracula keeps Godzilla pinned against the bus he doesn't pay any attention to the dorsal plates on Godzilla's back that have suddenly started to glow. It is a mistake that costs him dearly.

SHOOM!

At point-blank range Godzilla unleashes a full force breath blast of nuclear energy directly into Dracula! He even angles the trajectory of his beam to push Dracula up and away from the street and any people that were still on it. Dracula goes smashing back up through the building they had just come out of moving in a diagonal position floor by floor until he comes crashing back out the other side about fifteen stories up! Still disoriented by the blast Dracula falls all the way back down to the street below with a sickening splat, as far as Godzilla was concerned what went around came around! Finally Dracula arises shaking off the cobwebs just as Godzilla explodes through the wall of the office building as he had smashed himself a path all the way back through to slam into Dracula head-on once again! Dracula goes flying backwards smashing into a car that just happens to be driving by at the time!

The force of the impact sends the car skidding sideways across the pavement as Dracula spins around and then grabs the vehicle with its occupants still inside! He then picks it up above his head and throws it at Godzilla! But Godzilla catches the vehicle and then throws it back minus its occupants, Godzilla had jerked them out before throwing the car back! Dracula easily dodges the incoming car and tries to fly towards Godzilla once more, he is however in for another nasty surprise as he gets nailed by a nuclear pulse that sends him flying backwards and crashing in through the front window of a nearby bar sending the patrons scattering in all directions.

Dracula is still regenerating the damage when Godzilla strides in grabs them by his neck and throws him back outside. As Dracula gets up from that he gets nailed by Godzilla's tail directly in the face shortly before getting closelined back down onto the street hard. As Godzilla advances though Dracula utilizes some offense as he swings out one of his massive wings into Godzilla sending him flying into the air and crashing on top of a parked car. Dracula then darts in at blinding speed practically slicing Godzilla to ribbons with razor sharp claws practically mauling him like a grizzly! He caps this attack with a double backhanded outward slash which rips open Godzilla's abdomen and spills his intestines onto the street! As Godzilla falls to one knee Dracula reverts back to human form once again.

"A valiant effort Godzilla, but you can't kill what's already dead and you cannot defeat me." Dracula proclaims as he begins to laugh to himself.

But his laughter stops when he watches Godzilla rise back up to a vertical base practically scooping up his intestines and shoving them back inside his body before his magically empowered g-cells completely repair and reseal the wound!

"So the game is far from over I see." Dracula says angrily before transforming again and resuming his attack.

Though most of the bystanders had already ran for their lives Godzilla couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone still around that might get hurt during this battle. But before they can pick up where they left off a high speed blur suddenly slams into both of them as they go racing through the city and eventually outside of city limits. Coming to a stop in what appears to be an open field they both go rolling but get upright very quickly to see what has interrupted them.

"Sorry guys, if you two kept playing in the street someone was liable to get hurt." Clark says.

"And who is this that joins the dance?" Dracula says going back to his human appearance.

"Who I am doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does my boy. Especially since it is obvious that you are far more than just a mere mortal." Dracula says as he begins to walk towards Clark who begins to back away defensively not sure as to what Dracula will do next.

Godzilla pauses for a moment watching both Dracula and Clark closely and carefully as they exchange words.

As Dracula gets closer he picks up on something, or more precisely he senses something. A wicked smile comes across his face as he comes to a stop and tilts his head sideways.

"I see, you love her." Dracula proclaims.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The beautiful raven haired creature that I left back at the library. I believe her name is...Lana Lang."

Clark's jaw drops to the ground when he realizes that this monster had actually been in contact with Lana.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Clark exclaims with anger in his voice.

"Oh relax, she's perfectly fine. And once I make her one of my brides she will be far better than fine, you see our scaly friend here interrupted me before I really had a chance to get to know her better."

"Well, you're about to get interrupted again." Clark says as he rushes towards Dracula using his superspeed once again.

And so the battle is joined as both Clark and Godzilla attack Dracula at the same time. Clark wasn't sure how to regard Godzilla exactly, as to whether or not he was friend or foe. But Dracula was most definitely their common enemy especially considering what may or may not have happened to Lana if not for their intervention and that was all Clark needed to know right now. Both Clark and Godzilla let Dracula have it with everything they've got, but just as before he completely regenerates every bit of damage that is done to him. Clark tries to burn Dracula with his heat vision but he regenerates that damage as well.

But on one particular exchange something disastrous happens, after throwing Godzilla aside for a brief moment Dracula gets a firm grip on Clark and reverts back to his human form long enough to sink his teeth into Clark's neck. Clark manages to throw Dracula off of him but not before he manages to sample some of the kryptonian's blood. Clark freaks out briefly, the fact that Dracula's fangs could actually penetrate his skin shocks him to an untold degree! But Clark would eventually learn later in his life that things of a magical or mystical nature could harm him as well. Meanwhile Dracula's body shudders as his eyes roll into the back his head.

"Such... power! Such strength!" Dracula exclaims outstretching his arms from his sides reveling in the energy he had gained from Clark's blood!

Clark tries to attack again but one punch from Dracula to the gut doubles Clark over in pain! This is followed by an uppercut that sends Clark flying for miles! In the meantime Godzilla has been building energy for a breath blast, Dracula turns around to face him morphing back into his monstrous form. Godzilla unleashes the blast which strikes Dracula dead on but with his newfound strength not only is he able to stand against it he begins to walk towards Godzilla while the beam is still being focused upon him! When he reaches Godzilla a vicious backhand from one of his gigantic wings sends Godzilla flying as well! With Clark's superhuman blood augmenting his already terrible power Dracula has practically become a god.

"Is there no one on this earth who can oppose me?" Dracula roars to the heavens as he shifts back to human.

"How about us?" A voice says from behind Dracula.

He turns around to see two individuals standing before him carrying strange looking guns, one has dark hair with a black leather coat, the other shorter individual has platinum blond hair and is wearing a long leather duster. Dracula senses right away that they are also vampires, juveniles by his standards but vampires nonetheless. But he also senses something else, something that wasn't right. Something very wrong.

"What have we here? Two vampires with souls? What a horrifying development, my condolences." Dracula says.

But then Dracula picks up on something else. A slight look of worry followed by contempt shortly follows as his eyes focus on the weapons they are carrying.

"Condolence this!" Angel says as both he and Spike raise the barrels of their weapons towards Dracula.

But using blinding speed Dracula bolts grabbing both of the guns before they can even discharge as he twists and crushes the barrels in his hands before jerking them out of their grasp!

"Bloody hell!" Spike manages to blurt out before catching a straight punch to the chest from Dracula who in practically the same motion gives Angel a roundhouse right almost putting both of them into orbit as they both land horribly in the distance!

"Well, that sucked." Spike stammers still trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him by the sheer force of Dracula's punch.

"Well, what now fearless leader? Without the guns we don't have a chance of putting the ponce down." Spike goes on.

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan." Angel says picking himself up off the ground with a slight groan.

"And here I thought that fat caveman brow of yours was just full of fluff." Spike snips.

"No Spike thats your department not mine and I don't have caveman brow!" Angel shoots back in an agitated manner as he rubs his right hand over his forehead curiously.

"So what is this plan?"

"We go in, we fight anyway, try not to get killed... again." Angel answers very deadpan.

"Oh, okay." Spike says jovially as they both charge back in.

When Angel and Spike make it back to where Dracula is standing they see that both Clark and Godzilla have returned as well and are circling around him. Clark takes notice of the new arrivals for a moment suddenly feeling very uneasy which Angel picks up on.

"Well, there they are. Super lizard and Superboy, just like reconnaissance told us before the jet even landed." Spike observes.

"You must be Clark Kent." Angel says to him.

"How did you know my name? Who are you guys?"

"I'm Angel, this is Spike. Relax we know that your a superhuman, and don't worry your secret is safe with us."

"Besides mate, we'd rather you help us lay the smack down on Drac here." Spike adds.

"How do you know?" Clark asks.

"We have unique resources where we come from." Angel tells him.

"Unique as in demonic, twisted, evil, malevolently morbid and just a tad bit kinky." Spike throws in with a complacent expression.

"So what are you guys?"

"Vampires." Spike answers bluntly eliciting a shocked reaction from Clark.

"Don't worry, we're...good vampires." Angel explains awkwardly.

"Hold on now, we're not that good." Spike interjects trying to uphold his badass image as he straightens his duster.

"We don't drink human blood, only animal." Angel continues ignoring Spike's comment.

"Unless they really deserve it." Spike interrupts again.

"Spike!" Angel says in a frustrated tone.

"You'll have to forgive him, stating the obvious is sometimes difficult for him. It's that caveman brow he has, it's plenty big but it's mostly bone and air trust me." Spike informs Clark while Angel silently fumes looking like he wants to punch Spike in the face.

Godzilla watches the bickering humanoids with a bemused expression, how humans could waste time talking when there was a battle to finish was beyond his understanding. In the meantime though they all suddenly realize that Dracula is staring directly at them with a fist placed under his chin in a thinking man sort of gesture.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just wait until you're all finished, hell forbid I should interrupt you." Dracula says nonchalantly in a whimsical tone of voice.

"Let's do this." Angel snarls as both he and Spike put on their game faces as they vamp out.

Godzilla slams into Dracula hard with some punches as Clark rushes in from behind hitting Dracula with his own rapid fire fists while Spike and Angel come in from either side connecting with roundhouse flying spin kicks directly to the sides of his skull which they follow up with some swordplay as they both unsheathe blades and go to swinging with all the force they can muster as Dracula is slashed and impaled several times! Dracula however backhands Angel and grabs Spike throwing him into Clark shortly before giving Godzilla a straight left-hand punch that sends him rolling. Clark moves back in again trying to utilize his superspeed to get the advantage, for this exchange Dracula decides to morph back to his human form once again. Clark throws his punches faster than the human eye can follow but despite this Dracula blocks and perrys every single swing effortlessly before striking out with his right palm to Clark's chest sending him flying backwards yet again. Clark gets back up with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Don't look so surprised boy, I have your power to thank for this!"

Godzilla goes for another breath blast but Dracula transforms flying up to avoid the attack before coming back down and hitting Godzilla hard. As Angel and Spike rush back in Dracula throws Godzilla into Clark so he can spar with his vampire brethren going back to human form once again so that he can fight them on their own level. Angel and Spike attack simultaneously trying to utilize all of their learned fighting skills to the best of their ability against their seemingly unstoppable foe but Dracula still holds his own.

"For young sucklings your fighting skills are superb. If it were not for those pesky souls of yours I would ask you to join me." Dracula confesses.

"No thanks, not interested." Angel says giving Dracula a straight right jab to his jaw.

"Yeah, stuff it wanker." Spike adds swinging a roundhouse left into Dracula's face.

"Very well then." Dracula replies ending their confrontation as he thrusts his hands out grabbing both of them by their throats as he begins to squeeze.

This distraction however gives Godzilla a chance to get a good bead on Dracula who suddenly gets blasted from behind by Godzilla's breath causing him to drop Angel and Spike. Slightly dazed Dracula gets back up just in time to catch a series of fast and furious punches from Clark who makes himself scarce really fast when he sees Godzilla charging in from the left. Slamming into Dracula he gets a firm grip as he puts his arms around his waist and then begins to unleash a horrific series of nuclear pulses with Dracula being caught directly in the epicenter! After half a dozen shockwaves Godzilla lets Dracula have it with yet another breath blast at point-blank range as he unlocks his arms from around him at the last possible second! What's left of Dracula goes tumbling across the ground in a heap and then lies motionless.

Everyone approaches cautiously as they all look on wondering if that has finally done it. The answer is an obvious no as Dracula suddenly sits up! But the site is not a pretty one, during Godzilla's devastating attack Dracula had lost both of his arms and most of his chest and upper torso along with his head which had been completely blown away! Everyone watches in shock though as he once again completely regenerates appearing none the worse for wear as he clears a lock of hair away from the front of his face. He then abruptly grabs Godzilla and throws him for what seems like a country mile!

"Oh how long it has been since I have enjoyed a good fight! But the fact of the matter is I have a beautiful bride waiting for me back in town and though patience is certainly a virtue for one who is immortal I really cannot afford to be detained by any of you for any longer." Dracula tells them.

But just then Dracula is shot in the back by something.

"I think that's quite far enough." A voice says from behind him as Dracula turns around.

Wesley Windam Pryce stands before Dracula holding the exact same kind of gun that Angel and Spike had been carrying with them. Recognizing it immediately Dracula quickly reaches behind him and jerks what appears to be a dart out of his lower back. He looks at it with disgust for a few moments and then throws it down focusing his vile gaze upon Wesley.

"Sorry if this seems rather anticlimactic, but when dealing with an entity with only one known weakness you take what you can get." Wesley says.

"Pathetic wretches. I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you in a manner such as this." Dracula hisses angrily as he falls down to one knee while Wesley pumps several more darts into him.

The darts that were being used were full of a mystical toxin synthesized at the Wolfram and Hart labs from werewolf DNA, especially its fangs! And Dracula knows it... he can feel it.

"Shouldn't he be decaying by now?" Angel asks Wesley.

"He's supposed to be." Wesley says.

Dracula himself suddenly realizes after a few moments that his body is not turning to dust as a gleefully evil smile comes across his face.

"The boy's blood." Dracula says to himself in reference to Clark a split-second before he lunges up closing the gap between himself and Wesley as he gets a firm grip around his neck!

"That may have worked on me before. But the power flowing through my veins now has ascended me beyond my weakness!" Dracula proclaims!

Clark, Angel, and Spike charge in to try and save Wesley but Dracula backhands Clark aside and then swings poor Wesley into Angel and Spike like a club! But just then...

POW!

A punch from nowhere causes Dracula to drop Wesley as the empowered vampire's head is hit with so much force that his skull caves in and his head is completely spun around breaking most of the vertebrae in his neck as his body flies a few hundred feet before finally coming to a stop! Though it takes a few moments Dracula eventually rises and composes himself before taking a look at who has decided to interfere now. Illyria stands next to where Wesley has fallen still trying to catch his breath.

"This human serves a purpose which I require, and until such time that I am finished with him I will not allow him to be harmed." The leather clad god possessing the body of the woman who was once Winafred Burke says threateningly.

"And the best is saved for last." Dracula says as he stands up and starts to walk towards Illyria practically swimming in the omnipotent energies radiating off of her.

"I must have a taste of you." Dracula says lustfully as Illyria cocks her head sideways in response to his statement.

Transforming once more Dracula flies at Illyria who merely stands there unmoving. When Dracula is right on top of her she stops him dead in his tracks with an outstretched hand wrapped around his throat. But she has done far more than that, at the exact moment that she stops him her left hand is around his throat but her right hand has punched clean through him and out his back and is holding his heart in her hand! With her fist still through him Dracula reverts back to human form.

"No woman has ever touched my heart the way you have." Dracula says with a laugh.

He gives her a sick smile before she backhands his head clear off his body and then rips the rest of him in half right down the middle! She then watches curiously as the parts of his body that are still able to move begin to crawl around to one another and form back together until he is eventually intact once more!

"Your blood will be mine." Dracula says sporting his characteristically smug grin once more.

"Your newfound power is only temporary, it shall not last." Illyria tells him.

"That's quite all right my dear, I only need it long enough to be able to sample you." Dracula says changing back into his beast form and flying straight towards Illyria.

Illyria raises her right hand to use her time freezing powers but Dracula slams into her with crippling impact before she can pull it off! Leaving the others behind Dracula and IIlyria fly high into the sky and then back down into a grove of trees as the undead juggernaut plows IIlyria into the earth! While she is pinned down Dracula opens his jaws as he leans in towards her jugular, but a fist that goes into his open mouth and explodes out of the back of his skull abruptly stops the attempt! Violently throwing her off of him Dracula sends Illyria smashing through a large oak tree!

"No matter how ancient or powerful you are, I cannot be stopped." Dracula proclaims in a demonic voice as he flies toward her once more.

"... I won't have to." Illyria says as a blue glow from Dracula's right illuminates the night.

BLAM!

Dracula is caught by surprise by Godzilla's beam as he crashes through several trees!

As Dracula rises Godzilla decides the time is right to pull out the big guns as he brings his supernatural power to bear. His dorsal plates go from blue to white as he unleashes his mega charged uberbeam blast!

KABOOM!

As it slams into Dracula he immediately goes flying backwards as Illyria suddenly opens a dimensional portal behind him! Dracula transforms into his beast mode trying to utilize all the strength he can to fight against the torrent of energy pushing against him!

"No! I shall not be defeated!" He scowls!

"You do not have a choice." Illyria says bluntly as the beam finally overpowers him sending him screaming into the vortex!

Afterward Illyria closes the gateway, and all is quiet. The battle had been won. Godzilla nods at Illyria briefly before turning away towards a more dense part of the forest and disappearing into the darkness. It is then that the others arrive on the scene at last. They had witnessed what Godzilla and Illyria has done from a distance.

"That was incredible! How did you do that?" Clark asks standing nearby.

"A simple matter of shifting time and space to my will." She answers sternly as she begins to walk away not even looking in Clark's direction.

"Oh...ookaaay." Clark responds in a surprised tone.

"Where did you send him Illyria?" Wesley asks walking up to her.

"Someplace most... perplexing." She answers tilting her head up slightly.

At that exact moment...

The dimensional vortex that Dracula had flown into reopens dumping him in the center of what appears to be a city as he wonders just what exactly has happened.

"What is this?" Dracula wonders aloud as he goes back to human form.

But just then a full moon appears from behind the clouds as Dracula takes notice of the people walking around him who suddenly begin to shake and shutter as they look up into the night sky. Then in one massive chorus they all begin to scream but as they do the sounds of their voices change turning a blaring symphony of inhuman howls as every single person on the street transform into werewolves!

"Well that's not good." Dracula says as his eyes become as big as saucers.

Later, back in our reality...

Clark and Lana share a comforting embrace as Angel, and the others look on.

"Have we seen the last of the count?" Spike says jokingly referring to Dracula.

"I am relatively sure that Illyria has dealt with the situation." Wesley answers as everyone looks in her direction causing her to raise an eyebrow at the attention she has suddenly garnered.

"Is he really gone for good?" Lana asks worriedly.

"I don't think we'll be hearing from him for very long time, you two shouldn't have anything to worry about." Angel reassures both Clark and Lana.

"Looks like another close call." Clark says to Lana.

"He almost bit me, he would have if Godzilla hadn't shown up when he did." Lana says shivering slightly as she realizes just how close she came to being turned by Dracula.

"And once again super lizard saves the day." Spike adds.

"I never got to thank him, that makes two times he's saved my life now." Lana admits.

"Maybe the big G is sweet on you luv, I know I would be." Spike says with a warm smile that makes Lana blush slightly and Clark just a little uncomfortable as he feels an awkward grin tugging at his lips.

"Come on guys, lets go." Angel says as Angel and co. turn to leave with Clark and Lana looking on.

"So, all's well that ends well?" Clark asks Lana.

"I guess so. Clark have you ever considered perhaps moving to a different town where bizzare things like this don't happen? Suddenly I am very glad that I'm leaving for Paris."

"Nah, and miss all of this excitement! You can't be serious!" Clark answers sarcastically as Lana smiles poking him in his ribcage.

THE END

In the next chapter Godzilla meets a Greek god with a penchant for violence, a warrior princess, a vampire slayer, and a snappy dressing individual wearing shades who has grievances with a certain Mr. Anderson, and will try to brutally convince Godzilla that his defeat is "inevitable".


End file.
